


A Weird Situation

by addictedtofics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica is Mischevious, Fighting For a Girl and Fall For Each Other, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtofics/pseuds/addictedtofics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you possibly write something where Stiles and Derek are vying for the same girl and they always end up at the same place trying to woo her but end up falling for each other? ❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weird Situation

Stiles had just laid his eyes on an absolute _goddess_. He was in the queue at his local coffee shop, it was the same tedious morning. He had rolled out of bed at 7:30 in order to be at work for 8, he leapt in his jeep and raced to the coffee shop. He had expected to stand in line with all the mindless drones in suits to get his triple shot expresso caramel latte. But this day was different, he had flailed his way through the door and stumbled into the line but when he lifted his head and scanned the cafe, as he always did, his eyes did a double take. The woman had long, blonde, curly hair, she was sat with perfect posture, one leg crossed over the other. The position she was sat in perfectly accentuating her amazing body. She was in a skin tight grey dress, _just_ on the side of too much cleavage (as if there was such a thing) and Stiles couldn't take his eyes off her. She was gorgeous.

He was too enraptured by the woman that he didn't notice he was next in line, and was ready to be served, just as he was about to turn to place his order he noticed a man walking towards his goddess, yes _his goddess._  

He surrendered his place in line to stumble over to the woman ahead of the man. He tripped and fell into the chair across from the woman, he rested his elbow on the table in front of him and smiled at the woman, who looked slightly startled but more amused. "Hi. I'm Stiles." He smirked at the woman to try to hide the blush making its way down his chest. 

A shadow was cast over the table and both the woman and Stiles looked up to see the hunk of muscles causing it. "Can we help you?" Stiles snarked. 

"Well, I was coming over here to talk to this lovely lady," the man smiled at the woman, "before you, dork crashed over here and properly embarrassed yourself." He looked at Stiles expectantly, as though he was waiting for Stiles to get up and leave.

"Well _actually_ my attention was caught by this _bombshell_ as soon as I walked through the door, you however have just turned up." Stiles told the man snidely.

"Boys, boys." The woman shushed, looking happily flattered. "I'm Erica. I think I should get to choose who chats me up, don't you?" Both men looked at her adoringly. “Now, this cutie, Stiles?” She turned to him, questioningly, he nodded happily. “Has an unfair advantage here, as I know his name. So what’s your name, tall, dark and muscular?” The man looked smugly at Stiles as he told Erica his name.

“Derek. _Pleasure_ to meet you.” He said arrogantly. Erica looked him up and down before turning to Stiles.

“Stand next to him, so I can get a good look at you.” Stiles quickly got up from his chair and stood next to Derek. She looked them both up and down. Stiles wondered how they looked stood next to each other, Derek was definitely more muscular that Stiles but they were about the same height and Stiles was muscular in a lithe, sort of way. Derek was dressed in black jeans, a heather grey henley and a black leather jacket, while Stiles wore skinny jeans, his tight stark industries iron man t-shirt and an oversized plaid shirt. They both wore glasses and Derek had stubble along his jaw. Long story short, they both looked hot.

Erica hummed as she looked at them appreciatively. “You’re both _delicious_. The glasses are a tie. Derek has stubble but Stiles has the cutest moles and look at that button nose. You’re just gonna have to win my heart, I’m afraid. I work in Martin Fashion up the road, my lunch is 12 to 1. I come here every morning. I have yoga every Thursday evening at the local studios. Here is my number.” She scribbled her number down on two separate napkins and slid them to the men. They both stared at her flabbergasted. “Well? What are you waiting for? Scram.” They both scrambled to leave Erica’s vicinity and as he did so Stiles checked his watch. _Shit,_ he was so late.

***

Stiles was grouchy all day because he had missed out on his coffee in the morning. He couldn’t help but think about Erica. She was gorgeous but could also stand up for herself, she wasn’t just going to roll over about anything. She was strong and fierce. But his mind also wandered to Derek, he was an asshole, but _god his face._ Erica was right, he was yummy. No no no, Derek was the enemy. Erica wanted them to fight over her, that’s exactly what he would do. He poked his head into Jackson’s office and told him, he was going to take his lunch. He waved him off and told him it was fine. Stiles shot a “thanks man” over his shoulder, and rushed over to Martin Fashion.

He strode over to their reception desk and told the woman there he would like to see Erica…oh god I don’t know her last name, sorry. The woman laughed at this and told him, that Erica, Reyes by the way, was at the top of the company, second to only Lydia Martin, the owner. He smiled at her gratefully when she told him where Erica’s office was, he slipped past her and into the lift that was there waiting with a grin on his face, that was until, he turned in the lift and saw Derek stood there glaring at him.

“Dude. Really?” Stiles asked throwing his hands in the air, looking at him exasperatedly. “Right, we’re gonna need a schedule or something. Erica isn’t going to decide quickly and we can’t keep doing things as a threesome. Derek nodded, looked surprisingly impressed.

“You’re right. We’ll both go up today, because we’re both here,” Derek huffed, “but how about we alternate days? You take Monday, Wednesday and I’ll take Tuesday and Thursday and we can alternate Fridays.” Derek sounded reluctant. Stiles nodded, that was actually a pretty good idea.

The lift stopped at the top floor and they scrambled at each other to get out the door first and when Stiles slid through they both brushed themselves off and walked sensibly through the intimidating office hallways as everyone stopped to stare at them as they made their way to the Erica’s office that had the door wedged open, she looked beautiful. She was on the phone and demanding of something from the person on the other end. They marched up to her door and knocked quietly. She looked up and a smile graced her face as her eyes flited from Derek to Stiles, she waved them in and they took a seat in front of her desk. She finished up her phone call and looked at them both expectantly. “I didn’t expect you boys to start so soon, and certainly not together.” She huffed her amusement. “Let’s go to the canteen then, shall we boys?” She stood and walked around the table, waiting for the men to stand before he looped her arms through theirs, a smug grin on her face as she looked around at her employees. She was clearly enjoying herself.

They bought food at the canteen, Derek and Stiles buying their own and splitting the price of Erica’s, and all sat to have a conversation. They all started to talk about their lives, what they do for a living, their families, their favourite books, tv shows and movies and yet Stiles found himself more lost in Derek’s words when he spoke than Erica’s, Derek sounded so passionate about everything in his life, when he spoke of his job and his family, his eyes got so bright and he looked so happy, Stiles couldn’t help but get lost. After everything Derek said, Stiles realised they had a lot in common, no wonder their taste in women was the same.

They had somehow gotten onto the subject of Captain America: Civil War, yeah Stiles had totally brought it up, and now Stiles and Derek were in a passionate argument about who will win. “Derek are you nuts? Obviously Iron Man is going to win, he has all the gadgets and shit, what does Captain America have huh?”

“Captain America and _Bucky_ have war training, and from the trailer it looks like most of the fighting is hand to hand and we both know Cap is better at that. Iron Man is better at further range.” Stiles scoffed, the argument continued on for the rest of the hour and they were interrupted half way through when Erica patted their backs, smirk still gracing her face.

“Boys, as fun as it was watching you argue over Cap vs Iron Man, I need to get back to work.” The both stood as she left and glanced at each other when she was gone. Derek coughed awkwardly.

“Uh- this was fun, man.” Stiles stuttered. “See you around, I’m sure.”

***

Weeks passed and Stiles thought he could really be falling for Erica. He was right about Derek too; he saw him much more often than he thought. He saw him at the studios where Erica did yoga doing his own exercise while Stiles went to see Erica, he saw him at the restaurants where he took Erica with his sisters (as Stiles later found out), he saw Derek on dates with Erica while he was across the street doing laundry etcetera etcetera.

It was a Friday midday, Stiles’ turn for lunch with Erica, he had slipped into the lift as was routine now, he pressed the button for the top floor and went to stand against the back wall of the lift but was surprised when his back collided with another firm body. “Hey, sorr-.” He turned to look at the man he had collided with, “oh hey Derek, good to see you, bro, but what are you doing here. It’s my Friday isn’t it?” Stiles patted Derek’s back fondly.

“Nope, almost certain it’s mine.” Derek looked slightly pissed off, with just a hint of what looked like fond.

“Oh god, I am so sorry, man. It’s been so hectic at work and with trying to win over Erica, it has my brain all messed up. It’s exhausting.” Stiles shook his head at himself. “I’ll catch the next lift down.” Just as he said this, the lift grinded to a halt and the lights flickered above them. Stiles looked around frantically. He rushed over to the buttons and started jamming at them all simultaneously. “Please don’t be stuck, please don’t be stuck.” Derek rushed over to stop Stiles hands and looked at him worriedly.

“Hey, Stiles. It’s gonna be alright.” He pressed the emergency button and waited for the crackled voice to come over the speakers. When the voice spoke it was distance and grainy but Stiles was almost certain, it said that they had no ideawhat had happened and they might be in there a while. Derek could hear Stiles start to hyperventilate.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” he mumbled, “this is sort of my biggest fear.” Stiles was starting to properly panic, only the verge of an attack when Derek clasped his shaking hands in his steady ones and started to talk. He talked about anything and everything, his sisters decorating his apartment, his best friend stealing his books and using them as coasters. Stiles began to calm down, Derek’s voice soothing him and distracting him from their situation. They sank to the floor, Stiles sat in between Derek’s spread legs, his back resting against Derek’s front, the soothing tone right into his ears lulling him into a false sense of security.

Derek began to softly rock Stiles as he spoke until Stiles started to tell stories back. Hours later when they were both much more well acquainted each other, so much so that they could have known each other since they were three. Derek was mid-way through telling Stiles a story about his best friend being in love with his boss when Stiles turned to looked at him and couldn’t help himself anymore, he gripped the lapels of Derek’s leather jacket and leaned in, he stopped just short of Derek’s lips, waiting for Derek to either close the gap or pull away. He was shocked when Derek surged up and closed the gap between them, his hands coming up to tangle into Stiles’ hair.

Stiles pulled back to check that this was real; he was kissing the man that he was fighting against to win over a woman. This was a weird situation. Derek cut off thought process with a kiss, Stiles opened his mouth to take a breath and felt Derek’s tongue slip into his mouth, he pulled back slightly to bite at Derek’s lip before going back and deepening the kiss, once again. Derek was just reaching down to palm at Stiles dick through his jeans when the lift jerked back into motion. They pulled apart looking dishevelled and looked at each other, fond smiles overtaking their face. They leaned in for one final kiss, more teeth than anything as they couldn’t keep the smiles off their faces. “Well if this isn’t a meet cute, I don’t know what is.” Derek snorted with amusement.

“We’d better tell Erica that the ‘competition’ is over.” Derek mumbled, taking Stiles’ hand into his own as the lift doors slid open. They marched their way to Erica’s office and knocked tentatively on the door. She raised her eyebrows when her eyes caught their clasped hands.

“Finally!” She exclaimed. Derek and Stiles looked at her bewildered.

“What are you on about?” Stiles asked exasperatedly.

“I have been _waiting_ for this to happen since the Cap vs Iron Man conversation, you could’ve cut the sexual tension with a knife. You have so much in common, it’s ridiculous. I now have a usual at your favourite restaurant, as in your favourite restaurant is the _same_ and I have been there so often these past weeks.”  She breathed, predatory grin etched on her face.

“You’ve thought that all this time and yet you still let us take you out?” Derek asked, seeming slightly annoyed.

“I’m sorry boys, some free dinners and you wouldn’t see each other if you weren’t fighting over me. It wouldn’t have happened, really you need to thank me.” The boys laughed. “How about we all go out tonight…with my boyfriend.” Stiles and Derek scoffed.

“You have a boyfriend?!” Stiles shouted.

“Not in the beginning but I met him after one of our dates, he’s the owner of your favourite restaurant. He had no problem with the dating considering neither of you made a move and he wanted you to get together too.” She clasped her hands under her chin and tried to look innocent. “We’re buying.”

“Fine.” Derek said exasperated. “First date?” Derek looked to Stiles and wrapped his arm around his waist, pressing a quick kiss to Stiles’ temple while Stiles stood unable to remove the smile from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play on tumblr - [sterekstyles](http://sterekstyles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
